<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pogtopias Interlude by The_lonely_bookeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596750">Pogtopias Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper'>The_lonely_bookeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal By Tommy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, after the war declaration, at this point imma throw myself into this au just to distract myself from todays stream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war declaration and Tommy being revealed as the traitor, Pogtopia is quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betrayal By Tommy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pogtopias Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOOOOOO BOI THAT STREAM WAS, WOW<br/>my nerves are fuscking shot man, when i drove home from school today after watching most of it, i was s h a k i n g<br/>like i said in the tags, im prolly gonna throw myself into this au so i can distract myself and also get it done quickly so i can maybe write/draw for the canon verse<br/>hope you enjoy this bit of calm after that storm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war declaration, the halls of Pogtopia had fallen silent. It wasn't quiet all the time, there still was often the rustle of paper, the muffled opening or closing of a chest, fire crackling, the distiant murmur of <em>what are we gonna do now?</em> But compared to before, it might as well have been a void of sound, empty of any life.</p>
<p>Wilbur sat with his head in his hands, beanie in his face when everything had calmed down, after everyone had been accounted for, accusations were made and resolved, and Tubbo had sealed himself off to a room to lay in bed unless he was hungry or Niki asked him to go on walks through the forest with her. </p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked himself. “Where did it all go wrong?” </p>
<p>“What did Schlatt give him?” Fundy asked sitting on the wood logs and coals Wilbur had set down a while ago. “It couldn't have been nothing, it had to be something big, something worth switching for.” </p>
<p>Quackity punched the wall, startling the quiet and the people sitting. “His fucking disc. I should have known, he said to Tubbo he stole it, and wasn't flaunting how he did it.” </p>
<p>“But that doesn't seem like much?” Fundy contemplated, tail flicking anxiously. “I know his discs are important, but important enough to betray this?” he gestures to all of Pogtopia, “There has to be more.”</p>
<p>“Power? Being un exiled from L’manburg?” Wilbur rubbed his face, trying to wrap around what allured Tommy that much.</p>
<p>Quackity looked over at the room where Tubbo was sleeping now. “I can't tell <em>what</em> would force him to do that. Did they threaten him? Did, did they force him to do this, to come over?” </p>
<p>“No they gave him his disc, it wasn't forced.” Tubbo mumbled from the doorway he emerged, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “He went willingly, if he was forced I know he would have told me.” Tubbos eyes drifted off, in his own world. “We had a plan. We would have ran away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It fell silent again, remorse over the broken boy's friendship settling over them like a humid fog. “M’ going back to bed.” Tubbo says, turning back and closing his door. Everyone looked down, guilt gripping them.</p>
<p>“Where's Technoblade?” Fundy asked, looking up and down the halls. “I haven't seen him since Dream kicked him off the podium.” </p>
<p>“In a random base he made, or burning a far away forest to the ground.” Wil mumbled. “He's venting his frustration somewhere.” The other two nodded, understanding the action. “God we all fucked up huh.”</p>
<p>Quackity punched the wall again out of frustration. He shook his palm, blood dripping down his knuckles. “Fucking damnit.”</p>
<p>“Don't break your hand.” Fundy said, watching Quackity shake his arm out of pain. “Or the wall.” </p>
<p>Quackity wiped his face, frustration from <em>everything</em> taking over. “Wilbur, should you have pressed the button?”</p>
<p>Wilbur was struck by the question. He didn't know how to feel about it. If he had blown it up, Tommy might still be here, and they might have been able to build it back up.</p>
<p>But because he hadn't, if he hadn't threatened to so many times, Tommy also might not have switched, might have assassinated Schlatt, might have, might have-</p>
<p>“It doesn't matter now.” WIlbur sighed. “What matters is that Tommy’s gone, and Schlatt’s still president.” </p>
<p>“Tommys the VP.” a voice said at the top of the stairs. “I was spying and I overheard.” Technoblade came down, tattered royal red robes flowing behind him. </p>
<p>“So is that what Schlatt promised in order for him to come over?” Fundy asked, ears twitching.</p>
<p>“No.” Techno said, sheathing his crossbow. “Tommy was surprised when Schlatt said, and it was obvious it was something Schlatt had just come up with, because it seemed like he just wanted Tommy to do all the work he was supposed to.” He sighed, and sat down near the doorway for the potato farm. </p>
<p>“Did you find out anything else?” Wilbur mumbled into his beanie. “Anything helps when we’re this low.”</p>
<p>“Schlatt got him a new suit, that's really it though.” Everyone's shoulders dropped, lack of info not helping the mood. </p>
<p> All of a sudden, Wilbur stood and put his beanie back on, face still slightly red but determined. “We can't just stand here in shock of what happened, or they've won.” Techno nodded, and Quackity and Fundy made eye contact, wondering where Wilburs sudden burst of leadership came from. </p>
<p>“We need a plan”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are really appreciated!!!! they keep me going lol. Follow me on tumblr at @tommyinnitsthetraitor for more canon based shitposts and such.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>